


Nine Nines

by ArtSciosa (Sciosa), ClothesBeam



Series: Many Bodied Nine [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bukkake, Comeplay, M/M, Multiple Partners, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, but like in a romantic way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciosa/pseuds/ArtSciosa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: It’s Nine and Gavin’s first anniversary. They grow closer while exploring a few new interests.





	Nine Nines

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and art combo was made as part of a Big Bang event held for the New Era discord server’s first birthday. This one was written by Clothesbeam and illustrated by Sciosa. (The art is explicit, so you’ll need to scroll to the bottom of the fic to find it!)

“Just forget about it,” Gavin snapped defensively as he dropped his fork on the table. “It’s weird, forget I said anything.”

Nine observed the fork’s movement as it hit the plate holding the remaining crumbs of the anniversary dinner Nine had made. If that was really what he wanted, Gavin should know better than to word it that way by now. Nine couldn’t just drop it like that.

Gavin leaned forward slightly, and Nine could see he intended to push his chair back and stand. Sliding an arm around Gavin’s shoulders made his husband abort his movements, however. Gavin looked up at him, still clearly embarrassed.

Nine reached out and took hold of Gavin’s hand, interlacing their fingers. The warm metal of the plain band around Gavin’s finger brushed the LED around Nine’s. When he’d first made the alteration, Gavin had pointed out that he’d put it on the wrong hand. But Nine had been quick to explain that it wasn’t a mistake.

He’d chosen to put it on the hand he always used to initiate this intimate gesture between them. Only this body bore any sign of their union, but then, -6598 was essentially Gavin’s househusband these days.

“We’ve been together for more than two years, and you still feel like you need to be ashamed of your desires? Just tell me what you want, and I’ll be willing to at least try to understand it. I won’t make fun of you… much.”

Gavin huffed and jerked his knee against Nine’s in protest. Nine could tell he wasn’t seriously mad, but he still seemed unwilling to talk.

“Well, there must be more to it than just having several of my bodies with you at once. We’ve done that a number of times before,” Nine reasoned. “Tell me what you want.”

Gavin looked at the floor. Nine desperately wished he could exchange data with Gavin in the same way he could with Connor, and other androids if he so chose. He tightened his grip on Gavin’s hand slightly, trying to comfort him in the only way he could.

Nine automatically began analysing their numerous previous encounters for some sort of pattern. While they had learnt to be open with their feelings relatively early on, it wasn’t always easy for them to communicate. Gavin was naturally closed off and defensive, while Nine found the roundabout way humans communicated to be frustrating, even if he did have the programs to deal with it skilfully.

As Nine continued to examine his own memories, rapidly enough to prevent the silence from stretching too far, it started to become clear. “Is it something to do with come play?”

Even if he wouldn’t admit it in words, it was still obvious from Gavin’s reaction that Nine had hit the nail on the head. “Forget. It,” he muttered through gritted teeth.

Nine tried to send him a wave of reassurance, but all he managed from Gavin’s perspective was to make his hand glow blue. “Gavin… I will respect your decision if you truly don’t want to do this with me. But I need you to understand that you don’t need to be embarrassed about this around me. You trust me, don’t you?”

Gavin sighed impatiently. “You’re the only one who I can do this with. Without any risk, that is.”

Nine squeezed his hand lightly, trying to encourage him to go on. It seemed to be effective.

“I want to be taken by a group,” he repeated from earlier, the words that had originally prompted the conversation to go down this path. “I want to take loads until it has nowhere to go but down my thighs. I want to be made to eat it until I feel sick. And if there’s any left after all that then I want to be covered in it too.”

Gavin glanced at him, then looked away again. His shoulders rose defensively.

“Thank you for telling me,” Nine began slowly. “Of course I would be willing to give you that. If you give me a little time to transport my nearby bodies with genitalia, we can try something like your fantasy tonight, if you would like.”

Gavin’s eyes returned to his, somewhat calmer and more confident than before. He gave Nine half a small smile. “You don’t have to.”

Nine shifted to look at him directly. “It won’t take long. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Gavin followed him as he stood up, and let Nine lead him to their room with a loose grip on his hand. Nine crossed the room and reached over to draw the curtains before turning back to his partner. Gavin stepped forward and Nine wrapped his arms around him and held him close. They both leaned in to kiss.

Gavin’s lips met his softly. Their tongues entwined, and his sensors automatically registered Gavin’s DNA. The notification of the results of his automated analysis was like an old friend.

Nine imitated the signal of the remote that controlled the central heating he’d upgraded when they’d first moved in together. He increased the temperature in the bedroom by a few degrees before placing a trail of kisses along Gavin’s cheek and jaw. His stubble was slightly less rough than usual, indicating he’d put effort into getting rid of it for tonight, but there was only so much Gavin could do to control its growth.

Gavin’s breath came sharply when Nine’s lips slid down his neck. His jugular began to pulse faster, the numbers automatically adjusting in Nine’s live analysis.

Nine unzipped Gavin’s jacket, and his human partner pressed forward almost immediately. Nine slid a hand up his shirt, the coolness making Gavin twitch under his fingers.

He was still addicted to cataloguing Gavin’s reactions to his touch.

Nine sucked at the juncture of Gavin’s neck, not quite viciously enough to leave a mark, but enough to make a small moan pass his lips. His hands continued to roam up Gavin’s sides, through the hair on his chest, over a stiff nipple. Gavin pressed forward again, not seeming to be able to get close enough. This time Nine felt the unmistakeable shape of his arousal.

Nine cupped Gavin’s ass and pulled him closer, until he was pressed against his thigh and had to stand on his toes to stay upright. Gavin ground against him, or at least attempted to, with another quiet murmur.

Nine estimated that enough time had passed for the temperature in the room to have increased. “Take your jacket off,” Nine murmured into Gavin’s ear, then gently pressed his teeth against the lobe.

Gavin immediately obeyed, and Nine kept his hands against his ass and the small of his back to stop him from falling backward. He found Gavin’s struggle amusing, especially when he almost entangled himself in his haste. But soon enough the jacket had fallen to the ground with a soft thud.

Nine let Gavin relax into a normal stance as he bent over to mouth over Gavin’s collar bones where they were revealed by the V of his long-sleeve shirt. Nine tugged the hem of his shirt higher, and Gavin raised his arms. As that fell to the ground as well, Nine took a moment to admire his work.

“What?” Gavin demanded as he looked down at himself.

“You look good,” Nine complimented easily. He slowly ran his eyes over Gavin, since he wasn’t in a hurry. His other bodies were still easily ten minutes away.

Nine had purposely timed their maintenance period away from the club in New York so they’d pass through Detroit on their way back during their anniversary. He was glad he’d had the foresight to arrange it now.

Gavin rolled his eyes and tugged at the sleeve of Nine’s uniform jacket. “Now you,” he demanded.

Nine smiled softly and indulged him. He noticed Gavin’s gaze linger on it while he shrugged it off. Nine wondered if he was looking at this body’s model number. The jacket and this body had become significant to both of them while Nine was being persecuted by the government.

Before he could put the jacket down and reach for the hem of his own shirt, Gavin was pressed up against him again. “Are you really going to do all that stuff I said before?”

“Only if you want me to,” Nine replied. “If you feel uncomfortable or change your mind, don’t be shy about letting me know.” Normally Gavin was very blunt about that sort of thing, and if he wasn’t, changes in his vitals generally gave a good indication that things were becoming too much.

“I want it,” he said quietly, then looked up at Nine again. “I want you.”

“Good,” Nine teased softly just as more of his bodies rolled up in their driveway a few minutes earlier than expected. Traffic had been slightly lower than he’d been expecting.

He pressed his mouth to Gavin’s again as his husband’s hands ran up and down his arms. Two more of his bodies entered the room, and Gavin automatically looked around at them. He raised an eyebrow when they started stripping the blanket off the bed.

“What are you doing?”

Nine smiled. Once upon a time Gavin might have asked what _they_ were doing. He was glad his understanding of what he was seemed to have expanded over the years.

“Well, there won’t be enough room for us on the bed. And we’re going to make quite a bit of mess, aren’t we?”

Gavin somehow managed to turn redder. He kept his eyes on the two bodies that were laying out the blanket and pillows on the floor. Another entered the room with a few towels. Nine couldn’t help but notice how unusually quiet Gavin still was.

“Are you ok with this?” he asked again.

“I’m fine,” he replied quietly. “I’m just… embarrassed of what I want.”

Nine nodded at his admission, glad he was being open enough to say that much. “All right. Speak up if you decide you want something else.”

Gavin made a sound of agreement. Nine felt he could trust him, since he’d already started being more open with his feelings.

“Sit down. I’ll get you prepared.”

Gavin remained silent, but moved over to the blanket on the floor. When he left Nine’s arms he glanced back at -6598 automatically, even though he knew all the androids in the room were Nine. He gave Gavin a gentle smile, then folded his jacket over his arm and followed at a slight distance. Another body took up Gavin’s, knowing he would become annoyed about it being left on the floor later if it stayed there.

One of his bodies reached for Gavin’s belt and undid it with quick movements. Another undid his jeans and pulled them down with his underwear. Gavin crossed his arms and pressed his legs together, not out of nervousness, but because he was still a little cold. Nine turned up the temperature again as his bodies started to undress each other. Once Gavin was naked, -6598 approached him from behind and pressed against his shoulder, encouraging him to sit down.

Gavin took hold of the pillow another of his bodies had pushed toward him and put it under his knees. He reached up for Nine’s belt, but Nine caught his hand gently.

“There’ll be plenty of time for that, but I want to get you warmed up and comfortable first.”

Gavin looked around when he heard the cap snap back onto the tube of lube one of Nine’s other bodies had removed from the pair of pants lying on the floor next to him. Nine knelt in front of Gavin and put the jacket over his bare shoulders. Gavin looked up at him gratefully before leaning forward to lay against him. Nine wrapped his arms around Gavin while his other body began to massage Gavin’s entrance with lubed fingers.

Gavin rolled further onto his front and opened his legs wider. Nine moved to stroke a hand through his hair. The body that was working behind Gavin started to insert the tip of his finger with each pass over Gavin’s hole. His husband was quick to relax, another piece of evidence to support the fact that Gavin didn’t hate this nearly as much as he’d claimed to begin with.

Nine inserted a second finger and began gradually increasing the length and speed of his strokes. The body in front of Gavin hiked up the back of the borrowed jacket a little higher. Something about seeing Gavin in his colours and knowing his model name was written against his chest was incredibly satisfying. Perhaps Nine would get more out of this than he’d been expecting, yet.

A soft whimper brought his attention back to his partner’s current state. Gavin was looking up at him, though Nine knew the pleading look in his eye was directed at the actions of the body behind him. Another finger slid into Gavin, pressing back gently against the way his hole tried to tighten around him. Gavin’s soft sigh turned into a quiet moan when Nine pressed deeper inside again.

“You want more than just my fingers, don’t you?” Nine mumbled.

Gavin nodded, now seemingly more focused on his desires than his embarrassment. When Nine withdrew his fingers Gavin didn’t complain, only moved to his hands and knees, presenting himself to the android behind him while looking to the part of Nine in front of him for approval.

Nine smiled indulgently. He already knew Gavin liked this one from numerous previous sessions together. “Good boy.”

Nine quickly lubed himself up behind Gavin, then took hold of his hips and pressed forward. Gavin made an impatient whining sound when Nine’s cock only slid over his hole, teasingly rubbing back and forth between his ass cheeks.

“Nine, come on…”

“Remind me of what exactly it is you want,” Nine said in a tone he knew would be interpreted as not allowing refusal.

Gavin bit his lip, eyelids fluttering when Nine rubbed the head of his cock directly over his entrance. “I want to be filled up and covered in your come.” Nine could tell Gavin was about to say more, and was quickly rewarded for his patience. “I want to be yours.”

Nine smiled at how easily Gavin’s desires lined up with his own. “Good,” he replied, and Gavin shivered. Nine pushed into him slowly even as the body Gavin was leaning against stroked his hair comfortingly. “Like this?”

Gavin mumbled something that Nine parsed out to be agreement. Deciding he’d teased Gavin enough for the moment, Nine started to thrust slowly. Gavin clung to the body in front of him and tried to find a comfortable way of burying his face in Nine’s chest, then his stomach.

Nine relaxed his posture slightly and folded his ankles more closely in the cross legged position he’d sat down in when Gavin’s head came to lean somewhere against his hip. He reached between Gavin’s legs with the body behind him and stroked a few fingers over the head and length of his cock. The gathered precum made them slide smoothly.

“Gavin, haven’t you noticed how many bodies I’ve brought into the room? How are you going to get nine loads in or on you if you’re already flagging?”

Gavin looked up at him, then shuffled back so he could sit up a little. He looked decidedly unimpressed with Nine’s teasing. “I thought you were supposed to be treating me, or did that only extend to dinner?”

Nine smiled and leaned over to leave a chaste kiss on his lips. He knew Gavin was teasing him. Nine generally made him at least one meal a day since he wasn’t exactly short on spare time. “It’s our anniversary. That means I’m entitled to some entertainment too.”

Gavin just snorted. Between the two bodies already involved, he shifted Gavin back into a position where he could thrust into him comfortably. Nine’s hands were occupied by Gavin’s face and hips, so he came closer with another body and sat down beside him. Gavin glanced at him questioningly as Nine reached out, then gasped when fingertips brushed over a nipple.

When Gavin’s flush darkened and his insides became tight around his dick, Nine stilled inside him and let his semen-replacement leave his body. He generally held enough fluid to convincingly imitate three orgasms. He let all of it leave him now.

Gavin looked over his shoulder as Nine slowly withdrew from him. He reached back to touch his hole, and bit his lip when he felt the slick.

“Is that what you wanted?” Nine asked, and Gavin nodded. “Do you want me to keep going?”

Gavin nodded again without hesitation. He glanced down and slowly ran a hand up Nine’s thigh. He could guess what else Gavin wanted.

Nine slid away and let one of his bodies that were already completely naked take his place in front of Gavin. He finished undressing himself while Gavin took the cock in front of him into his mouth. Nine couldn’t help but notice the way Gavin was glancing at his recently undressed body, though.

Nine twisted back around and placed his hand over Gavin’s, stroking his knuckles and the inside of his wrist before lightly resting it on top of his splayed fingers. Gavin flexed his fingers, but since he was back on his hands and knees again, he needed it to stay in place so he could support himself.

It was the thought that counted.

Nine watched Gavin’s eyes close as he got into a slow rhythm, moving back and forth and licking across the head every time he pulled back. Nine still struggled to understand why Gavin liked having his cock in his mouth so much when putting it there didn’t exactly do much for him, but he was happy to provide whatever pleasure it was Gavin was seeking with his bodies.

But, he also knew Gavin better than most by now. Gavin was taking his time about it not because of discomfort or because he knew it wouldn’t affect Nine much either way, but because he wanted something.

Nine reached forward in the body that currently had Gavin’s mouth around its cock and cupped the back of his head. Gavin opened his eyes and looked up at him the next time he pulled back. Nine gave Gavin a slight smile before simultaneously pulling Gavin back onto his cock and pressing his hips forward.

It took Gavin a moment to adjust, which Nine allowed him before starting to thrust shallowly at a firmer and slightly faster pace. Gavin groaned around him and let him do as he pleased. Since he seemed open to it, Nine grabbed his hips from behind him in a firmer grip and began to thrust harder and faster.

Gavin’s eyes slid shut again and his face slackened. Nine had always found his apparent catharsis from this sort of thing curious. He let it continue for a few minutes, but didn’t want to give Gavin a reason to almost come again so soon. There was still so much left to do.

The body behind came inside him, then slid out to deposit the last little bit against Gavin’s backside. He reached over to push the jacket up so it wouldn’t matter that some of it landed on the small of his back.

Gavin had reached down to touch himself when he’d realised what was going on, but the body alongside him took hold of his hand and gently pulled it away. Nine took his attention away from trying to glare at him out the corner of his eye by speaking to Gavin with the body positioned in front of him.

“Do you want to swallow my load or have it on your face?”

Gavin pressed forward, making his answer quite clear. Nine initiated the protocol, tightening his grip with the hand in Gavin’s hair before letting himself empty the first part of the load he had stored.

When he continued to come after that, Gavin frowned and struggled to keep up. Eventually he pulled off of him, letting the last of it streak over his lips and cheek. “What the fuck, Nine?” he grumbled, voice sounding raw.

“I thought this was the goal?” Nine replied innocently as he stroked a thumb over the come that had spilled onto Gavin’s face and held it near Gavin’s mouth. “I can store enough fluid for three orgasms at a time. As you can probably imagine, my club goers find it entertaining to watch all of it leave my body at once.”

The thought seemed to interest Gavin, but he still seemed unamused. “Well, only put one in my mouth, idiot. What is this crap made of, anyway?”

“Mostly water, of course. Do you honestly think I’d put anything dangerous in your mouth?”

“I guess not,” Gavin mumbled before closing his lips around Nine’s thumb. Thousands of delicate sensors fired at the brush of his tongue and a light scrape of teeth. “But if you keep that up, I really am going to feel sick.”

“All right,” Nine acknowledged. “How are your knees? Would you like to turn over?”

Gavin nodded, and while he was distracted with repositioning himself, Nine took the chance to swap his bodies out as well. Gavin looked around as they moved, only now seeming to notice what it really meant to have what appeared to be nine other people in the room. He closed his legs and tightened his grip on the blanket below.

“Gavin,” Nine said gently from where he was sitting next to him. “We are the only two people here. You have nothing to worry about.”

He looked at him and bit his lip. “I… I know. It’s just hard to reconcile that with my instincts.”

“I’m just looking at you from various directions. You can’t be ganged up on.” Well, that wasn’t exactly true. “At least, your risk from me is no greater than it usually is.”

“Ok, ok, it’s fine,” Gavin murmured as he tried to relax again. His knees spread slightly and he leaned back on his elbows. Nine reached under him to flick the bottom of his jacket back before it could get come all over it as well. “I’m just not that much of an exhibitionist.”

Nine slowly approached him with two more bodies, one sitting between his legs and the other next to it. Gavin seemed to relax again when his focus closed back in on the three parts of Nine closest to him.

“I’ve made such a mess of you, Gavin,” Nine commented with the body between Gavin’s legs. He reached out and slid two fingers inside him, movement slick and easy by now. “Think you can take more?”

Nine waited for Gavin to nod before replacing his fingers with his cock. Gavin let his legs fall open wider and his head tilt back. Nine wasn’t able to resist bending over and leaving a trail of kisses up Gavin’s neck. Gavin bucked his hips as Nine’s third body started feeling up his hips and torso.

“Fuck,” Gavin murmured as he arched his back. Nine reached for the pillow they had abandoned when Gavin had changed positions, folded it in half and tucked it behind Gavin’s neck and shoulders. Once he’d realised what had happened, Gavin slowly shifted his weight from his elbows to the pillow.

Nine continued thrusting into him, pleased he had enough bodies close to Gavin that he could touch his hair, face, chest, hips and thighs all at the same time. He heard Gavin whimper in response to his continuing ministrations and smiled.

“Nine, I’m getting close. I can’t…”

Nine stroked a finger along his jaw. “Maybe what you need is a distraction? And the removal of temptation…”

One of the bodies sitting either side of him climbed over his chest to straddle him. The other moved to sit behind his head and brought his wrists up to rest just above it. Gavin looked up at the body holding his wrists before turning his attention to the new cock in his face. He raised his head slightly so the tip could be inserted into his mouth.

While Nine remained fairly static near the front of his body, the same couldn’t be said for the one at the back. He thrusted as vigorously as ever, continuing to make obscene noises from what was already inside his partner. He could see Gavin was getting more desperate. If he wanted things to finish up as he’d been intending, he would have to close things out soon.

“You’re leaking everywhere,” Nine murmured. “Is there any point in me coming inside you again?”

“You… You have plenty of other options,” Gavin managed to retort.

“So I do,” Nine agreed. The bodies in the room that hadn’t yet actively participated began to grow hard and stroke themselves. This time when Gavin looked around, he seemed flushed with pleasure rather than concern and embarrassment. “In your mouth again?”

“Yeah,” Gavin mumbled before sitting up slightly and getting Nine’s cock back into his mouth. As promised, Nine stuck to the more normal use of his orgasm imitation protocol this time.

Gavin slumped back against the pillow. Nine got off of him, and also released his wrists. Gavin stared at the body that was withdrawing from his slick entrance.

“I don’t think I can do that again tonight,” Gavin admitted.

“You don’t have to,” Nine assured. He let his come land on Gavin’s stomach and lower chest. “You can touch yourself now, but only if you let my last three bodies come on you before you finish.”

“O-ok,” Gavin agreed shakily, but his hand moved toward his dick as though magnetised. Gavin sat up, but his fast, jerky movements made it clear he wouldn’t take kindly to being made to wait for much longer.

If Nine was going to be indulgent, today was the day to do it.

Nine’s remaining bodies surrounded Gavin before unloading across his face and chest. It wasn’t long before Gavin curled into himself, adding his own come into the mix.

Nine knelt down around Gavin so that the bodies surrounding him were no longer standing over him. He reached out several comforting hands, smoothing down the jacket and making himself feel warm against Gavin’s skin. Eventually he looked up, meeting the closest pair of Nine’s eyes, it seemed.

“This was a lot sexier in my head,” Gavin muttered, still looking slightly out of it. He grimaced and wiped at his face uselessly.

“Don’t worry darling, I’ll help you clean it up,” Nine said softly. He took Gavin in his arms and lifted him up. “Consider it my anniversary gift to you.”

Nine carried Gavin to the bathroom so they could shower. He ignored all sensory feedback indicative of a fist digging into his arm.


End file.
